Ties That Bind: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Story
by the legendary guardian blade
Summary: Colm was your average Sixteen year old boy who meets a transfer student with the powers of a Pokemon. The Pokemon world is in chaos and Colm is the only one who can save it. But to do that, he must become a Pokemon himself. [Rated K for Violence]


**Ties That Bind**

"_What the...where am I?_" a male voice wondered.

The young boy began to open his eyes to find that he was in a forest, covered in a thick fog and shrouded by nightfall, the boy wondered why he was here.

"Why do I feel so feint?" he said.

Just then an explosion occurred several feet away from his location. The boy saw this as a threat and ran away as fast as he could, with the explosions gaining on him.

"Help!!" he screamed. "Someone's attacking me!!" Sadly, no one was around.

The boy approached the lake and saw his reflection in the lake. It was unreal to him. He wasn't human, but he was a Pikachu! His face was all yellow. Red circles covered his cheeks and his ears were pointy with the tips being black. He looked all over himself. His entire body was yellow, just like a normal Pikachu. His new tail resembled a lightning bolt shape and the under part of the tail was a brownish color. The boy had no idea that he was a Pokemon until just now.

"There it is!" a nearby voice shouted.

The Pikachu had no clue what else to do and jumped underwater. He held his breath tightly and tried to evade them. The hunters above shot the missiles, some nearly hitting Pikachu. The boy couldn't hold it any longer and had no choice but to go up to the surface. When he got up above, the hunters were nowhere to be found. Pikachu swam out of the water and looked around. The entire forest was up in flames. The boy witnessed the disaster and wondered why this had happened. How did he become a Pokemon anyway?

Just then the entire world collapsed into nothing. Pikachu felt a hand touching his cheeks and looked up to see who it was. The silhouette seemed to resemble what appeared to be a tall woman. All you can tell from the shadow was the hair and the skirt. Other than that, he had no idea who she was.

"I'm waiting for you. You will be needed soon."

The boy soon woke up in his bedroom with a fright to find that it was all a dream. His yellow spiky hair stood up as he breathed in and out of what he thought was a nightmare.

"How weird." he said with an annoyed tone, and an annoyed look. "That's the third time in a row I had that dream."

* * *

Pokemon schools are always interesting. You learned about the Pokemon themselves, how they can use attacks, and other stuff like that. For Colm, it wasn't too interesting. Colm was a 16-year-old boy who had a dislike for Pokemon. He wasn't too interested in them, but he never says why. His friends, Mateo and Robert, usually talk about Pokemon themselves. To tell the truth, there were Pokemon that interested Colm enough to talk about them. 

"Again with that dream?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, this is the third time in a row." Colm said. "I think something's wrong with me."

"Maybe you should see the nurse." the other boy asked.

"I'm sure it'll stop eventually." Colm responded.

Mateo was one of Colm's friends. His brown hair was shiny enough for you to see a reflection of yourself. He was basically a ladies man, but he had a rough time getting a real girlfriend lately. Robert was another of his friends. His spiky hair was combed back, so it stuck out to the back of his head, unlike Colm. He was always interested in Pokemon. He sometimes won't stop talking about them.

The three discussed Colm's dream, about how he was turned into a Pikachu and met up with a mysterious figure.

"So who was it?" Mateo asked.

"No clue." Colm responded. "She just rubbed my cheek and said some words."

"Like?" Mateo asked.

"I'm waiting for you. You will be needed soon." He said, mocking the woman's girlish voice. "You ask me it's too pathetic."

"Hey Colm." Robet said. "If you really do turn into a Pokemon, who would you be?"

"Me?" Colm took a moment to think. "I prefer to be a Mawile. Those things are awesome!"

Robert nudged him a bit with his shoulder with a jealous expression.

"You think they're awesome? Did I hear that right? Since when did you like Pokemon? Or maybe you're turning over a new leaf?"

"No." Colm said, cutting him off. "I just like Mawile..."

They stop talking to look at a young girl talking to the teacher. The girl had a similar hairstyle to the one in the silhouette. Her hair was short and black, but the front of it had a bang that curved downwards, resembling that of a familiar face. She was wearing an outfit with a gray T-Shirt and a semi-long skirt. Mateo looked at her oddly.

"Strange, she seems so familiar."

"How so?" Colm asked.

"I mean...she looks like a Pokemon."

Pokemon, for those who don't know, were the creatures of this world. Each of them had powers beyond human control. They could breathe fire, shoot electricity from their bodies, even use telekinesis, or psychic powers, to lift heavy objects. Pokemon were amazing creatures, but as it was stated before, Colm didn't think too much of them.

"I'll take a look at my cards." Mateo said, as he took out several flashcards containing Pokemon's pictures.

"Come on." Colm argued. "In all my years, I've never seen a human look like a Pokemon."

"Don't doubt it." Robert said. "One time, I saw a woman with the hairstyle of a Lotad's lily pad."

Mateo found one card and looked at the girl and back to make sure.

"You can't be serious..." Colm said in annoyance to Roberts comment.

"Here it is, guys!" Mateo said in surprise.

The picture resembled a Gardevoir. a Pokemon with the same hairstyle as the young girl that they were looking at. Most of its body was a light green, including the hair. Its body consisted of a long skirt that went past its legs (If it has any). Most of the skirt was white, as well as the face of the Pokemon. Its Pink colored eyed made it look gorgeous. The bottom of the card read "Gardevoir: #282."

"Well, she must like that thing a lot to get her hair to look so much like Gardevoir." Robert stated.

The girl looked over at them and glanced at one of the boys. One of them caught her eye and she winked at him. Colm thought it was him and blushed a bit.

"Whoa...I think she loves me!" Mateo said.

"Wait..how do you know she's winking at you?" Colm asked him

"The ladies can't resist me..."

"Just like the other times a girl deserted you." Robert stated.

"You're ruining the moment!" Mateo snapped.

He sees the girl walking over to him. Mateo gets excited and blushes like a madman. Once the girl approached the boys, Mateo got up and greeted her like he does with every other girl.

"HI BEATUIFUL!!!!" He said in a lovely tone.

The girl, however, went past him and approached Colm.

"Hi." She said. "My name's Kirara."

"Oh..hi." He said nervously. "My name's Colm."

Mateo brought his head down in shame.

"Nobody loves me..."

* * *

They boys and the new girl all sat around each other and worked on a sheet that involved a Pokemon's nature. The worksheet was matching, in which they had to align the nature with their effects, mainly raising and lowering a certain power in a Pokemon, like speed and attack power. 

"So, what do you think, Colm?" Robet asked. "You think that dream will occur?"

"What dream?" Kirara asked them.

"I've been having these weird dreams." Colm stated. "This has been the third time in a row I had them."

"What happened in them?" She asked.

"Well, I wake up and I find that I was always attacked by a group of Poachers. I reach a lake to find that I was turned into a Pikachu."

Kirara was obviously taking interest in his story.

"I swim underwater until they left and found the world to collapse in front of me. Then this silhouette touched me on the cheeks and told me that I'll be needed soon. and that's it. I don't know what it means either."

"Maybe there's something wrong with you?" She suggested.

"That's what I think."

"You think that dream was telling you something?" Mateo asked as he was doing his work.

"You can't be serious...There's no way I can turn into a Pokemon."

"With the technology today, it might be possible." Robet said, as he was doing his work as well.

"Yeah, in a million years." Colm smirked.

Kirara giggled at their comments and proceeded to do her work.

* * *

A few minutes later, the bell rings and the students begin to pack up to go home. The boys talked about their test coming soon as Kirara approached them. 

"Colm." She asked. "Can I talk to you after school."

"When?" he asked.

"I don't know...around Six o' clock...in the nearby forest?"

"Sure...I guess.." Colm said with a confused look.

"Cool." She said. "See you tonight."

The girl left without another word. Mateo and Robet got a little suspicious, as did Colm. Later that day they were all headed home when Robert begun their conversation.

"Colm, are you really going to talk with her?" he asked.

"Don't know." Colm said. "I don't know if she can be trusted. I'll keep my guard up if she tries anything funny."

"I hope nothing bad happens to you." Mateo said.

"Yeah...I hope." Colm said with a worried tone.

Later that night, Colm set out in search of Kirara near the forest outside of his hometown, Rustboro City. Colm approached the edge of the forest and decided to go in. He wasn't scared, so he tried not to be freaked out if anything happened. After all, going into a forest in the dark is just asking for terrible things to happen. Colm didn't care. He felt he had to, he couldn't explain why. Kirara was still nowhere to be found and the sky was getting darker by the minute.

"Ok, where are you?" Colm said.

But Kirara didn't come out. He started to get a little nervous.

"All right, this isn't funny anymore!" he shouted. "Where are you?"

Soon he heard something come out of the bushes. Colm caught a look at it and saw that it was a large Fox like creature. The beast had a coat of bright yellow fur and had nine tails spread out along its rear end. That Pokemon was obviously called Ninetales. The Ninetales looked at him in the eye, but Colm didn't seem to care. Colm, however, was getting a little cautious.

"What do you want?" He said.

"If you wish to save your life..." The Ninetales said via telepathy, speaking with the mind, "you will leave this place at once!"

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here." Colm said.

The Ninetales gave him a nasty look.

"You'll soon find out what your purpose is, little boy." The Ninetales warned.

"What do you mean?"

Colm got a little annoyed with her words. The Ninetales turned the other way and left.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Colm said as he grasped one of her tails.

The Ninetales was now annoyed with what Colm just did and fought back by trying to attack him. Colm just let go of her and avoided the attack.

"You DARE touch one of my tails?" the Ninetales snapped. "You insolent little boy. Time for you to face your punishment."

Colm was now scared by her words and ran off. The Ninetales shot a blast of fire from her mouth and set part of the forest on fire. Colm didn't know what to do, whatever this curse was, Colm wanted to avoid it like the plague.

"Stay away!!!" Colm yelled in fear.

The Ninetales shot another Flamethrower, but this time was intercepted by another force. Colm looked up to see Kirara shielding him with an attack called Safeguard. Her energy created a sheild around her body in an effort to protect Colm.

"Kirara!" Colm said in surprise.

"What did you just do?!" She yelled.

"I don't know. I think I grabbed her where she didn't want me to."

Kirara thought about what Ninetales were capable of. She wondered if he had done that to make Ninetales angry. Soon her shield fell and took the Flamethrower till she fell to the ground. Ninetales approached her and began to glow.

"No!" Kirara snapped. "If you want to use that, do it on me!"

"Use what?" Colm asked.

"Young boy." The Ninetales said. "Do you wish to protect this woman? If so, then attack me."

"No, you're no match for her." Kirara said. "Get out of here!"

"Well?"

Colm was getting nervous at his choices, Kirara begged for him to run away, while the Ninetales told him to help the girl. Colm had no clue what to do, and he didn't want to take down a Pokemon without anything to fight back. With that in mind, he ran away from Ninetales. The Fox Pokemon saw this and stopped Colm in his tracks with a Flamethrower. The attack barely hit him as Colm looked back.

"When you wake up, you'll be different than you were before." the Ninetales stated. "In other words...no longer human!"

The Ninetales flashed a bright light that affected both Kirara and Colm. When the flash ended, Colm and Kirara were no longer around. Only time will tell till we know what would happen to them.

To Be Continued!


End file.
